


Syreni

by fallenangelgirl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drowning, Fluff and Angst, I just love pirates, M/M, Pirates, Sirens, Violence, and sirens so here we are, pirate captain Minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangelgirl/pseuds/fallenangelgirl
Summary: The Dawn, a feared ship known to both pirates and ‘civilized’ alike. The grey sails a sure give away of it and whenever spotted the other party either lay rest out of fear and respect or attempted the impossible: take her down. But The Dawn never fell, not a scratch could be laid upon her. Of course, the truth always sounded fake after all how can a ship that’s seen as many battles as The Dawn continue without so much as a scratch. That answer lay in the hands of the captain's lover.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	1. All is Found

The salty air stung his skin as the ship flew through the waves, an endless expanse of bright blue in front of them. The Dawn is a feared ship known to both pirates and civilized alike. The grey sails a sure giveaway of it; whenever spotted the other party either lay rest out of fear and respect or attempted the impossible: take her down. But The Dawn never fell. Not a single scratch could lie upon her thanks to the captain himself. 

Captain Lee Minho is a fierce man with sharp eyes and no remorse. Those that attacked him never lasted long. One sailor surviving at most, and that is only when he decided he wanted the tale told. The truth always sounded fake. How can a ship that’s seen as many battles as The Dawn continue without so much as a scratch? 

That answer lay in the hands of the captain’s lover. Whispers had circled across all the oceans of the ruthless captain, Minho’s mysterious lover. “A witch,” some whispered, “A member of the royal court,” another would whisper. Minho had laughed. Oh, how wrong they were, and they would never guess who his lover was, for they were but an old sea tale. 

Thoughts of his lover brought a smile to his face from where he stood at the helm guiding the ship across blue waves. It was rare he got to see his lover since they loved far apart; the sea taking them in different directions, but his lover’s blessing stayed with him. They bestowed a gift of the sea upon The Dawn so that no harm make come to her or her crew. 

The blessing of a siren was a rare one given only to those who had gained complete trust from the angels of the sea. Minho would be eternally grateful since it kept him and his entire crew alive, feared, respected, and rich. When The Dawn and her crew pillaged, they held back no mercy taking everything they could for the one who had blessed her. Trunks and chests of gold and jewels meant nothing to her or her captain but the most to the person they cherished most, a siren and angel of the sea. Their heading now was straight towards him; it was time for Minho to see his loved one again. 

The gold glow from the setting sun reflected against the blue of the sea, filling the ocean with golden light. It was almost time, thought the pirate captain, smiling at the rays sinking into the sea. Oh, what a beautiful sight soon to be real. “Hyunjin!” the captain shouted out, calling for the newest member of his crew who had yet seen the captain’s lover. 

A thump could be heard below on the deck, bringing a slight smirk to Minho’s lips as Hyunjin came scrambling up the steps to the wheel where he stood. “Yes, Captain, what can I do for you?” 

Minho breathed in deeply, the salty air in his lungs bringing a feeling of peace over him. “Prepare to lower the anchor,” he said, allowing his eyes to slide closed, the sounds of waves crashing against the hull lulling him. 

“Captain?” The young pirate asked. “We’re in the middle of nowhere.” A snort escaped Minho as he opened one eye to glance at the inexperienced boy with an eyebrow raised. Hyunjin gulped, seeming to consider his next words, “I don’t mean to disrespect you, Captain, it’s just I don’t understand why we would lower anchor here when we’re not even sure it would reach the bottom.” 

“I hear your worries,” the captain spoke letting his eye slide back shut enjoying the last rays of sunshine. “However, tonight is a special occasion, and it’s best if we’re slowed down so he can find us.”   
“He?” Hyunjin asked, his voice no less confused than before. 

Minho hummed, the feeling of the ocean breeze against his face relaxing and cool. “My lover, Hyunjin, he and the rest are coming to visit tonight. Speaking of, please inform the crew to bring the chests of gold stored in my room out I’d like everything ready in advance.” 

The young pirate shifted uncomfortably where he stood. “Captain, I don’t mean to prod, but if I may ask, who is your lover and why is he meeting us in the middle of nowhere?” 

Minho smiled. Thoughts of his lover passing in flashes across his eyes. Silver eyes and obsidian tail. “My dear Hyunjin,” he said after a moment, opening his eyes to look at the nervous crew member. “My lover is an old sea tale lost to history and fears, but you will have the pleasure of seeing them tonight. Perhaps, you might catch yourself your own lover if you’re willing to.” 

A look of confusion still sat upon Hyunjin’s face as he looked at his captain, likely worried for his mental state. A soft smile graced the Minho’s lips at the sight as he called up another member to take charge of the boat for a while. “Hongjoong!” He shouted over the sound of the sea. A youthful man with red hair appearing next to Hyunjin in seconds. “Steer the ship for me while I explain to our newest crew member about my lover.” 

A quiet “aye, captain,” was spoken before Hongjoong had replaced Minho’s position at the wheel. “Walk with me Hyunjin, let’s prepare and I’ll tell you about my lover.” Hyunjin nodded and followed his captain down the stairs where the rest of the crew worked. “Listen up!” Minho shouted over their chatter, Hyunjin hanging by his shoulder quietly, “nightfall will be soon and the sirens will be here! Lower the anchor and bring up the gold in preparation. Those of you who do not wish to listen grab wax for your ears now! Anyone lost to sea or captured will not be saved I leave the choice to listen up to you!” 

A chorus of ayes filled the air as the crew scrambled to prepare, chests of gold being lifted from below, the familiar clicking of the anchor filling the air. The sun now dipping behind the sea, its last rays shining over. Soon. “Sirens?” A surprised and fearful voice asked behind him. 

“Yes, Hyunjin, sirens.” The captain replied, walking towards the front of the ship, Hyunjin still trailing behind him. 

“I thought they were only myths?” Questioned Hyunjin. “And I thought they were dangerous, luring sailors to their deaths, Captain, are you sure this is safe?” 

Another laugh escaped Minho. “Hyunjin, this is anything but safe.” He turned to face the young frightened sailor. “Sirens are dangerous beautiful creatures who will draw you in with their magical sweet voices and whisper honey words in your ear. Then once you’ve fallen for their trap, they’ll lure you into the water where they drown you using the human’s ignorance as a weapon.” Minho smiled. “Every story you’ve heard is true, and yet the love of a siren is something you hold on to forever as is their love to you.” 

Hyunjin, by now, had paled considerably at Minho’s words, fear still set in his eyes. “Then,” he paused thinking, “then how did you gain the love of a siren?”   
Minho breathed in deep eyes turning back to the ocean watching as the last rays of sunshine left the day, leaving a gray haze over the world as the moon began her rise. “The love of a siren is something they hold on to forever. To gain their love, you must give them something with immeasurable value to show your loyalty.” 

Minho heard shuffling behind him before Hyunjin stood next to him fiddling with his fingers. “What is it you had to give up for him then captain?” 

Silence stretched between them as Minho watched the sky turn from grey to black spots of stars starting to appear in the sky. The moon rose high above them as the boat rocked peacefully against the waves. All was peaceful while wait for the captain’s love began. “My heart.” The captain replied, at last, turning back around to Hyunjin, pushing some of his shirt away from his chest. A long jagged scar ran along the captain’s chest right above where his heart would beat. “My lover keeps my heart with him and the sea so he will know if I ever betray his love.” 

Hyunjin gaped at the scar, his soft lips parting with realization. “Now,” Minho said moving his shirt back into place, “go fetch and stuff your ears with wax if you do not wish to hear the sirens’ song, my lover never travels alone.”


	2. Soft Silver Songs

The cold nipped at Minho’s flesh as he waited at the front of the ship resting against the bow, waiting in silence. The night was unusually quiet for the sea, like someone had draped a blanket across the ocean. All the normal sounds one might hear in the night at sea became faded and muffled, the creaking of the boat and lapping of water against the hull sounding more like a memory than reality. The noises of his crew shuffling about became nothing more than background noise. 

He hoped Hyunjin had listened to his warnings and stuffed his ears with wax tonight. While he would never admit it, he quite liked the young sailor; his youthful innocence was a nice breath of fresh air. Minho could tell he feared his captain Minho’s reputation still holding on tightly, and the thought made Minho chuckle. 

Of course, his reputation was thanks to the person who owned his heart. Without the siren’s blessing, Minho was sure he would have been at the bottom of the sea years ago. It was a peculiar relationship, Minho knew. He remembered when he first came in contact with the sirens and the way he was almost ripped apart that night. 

He was a young sailor not yet tied to any one crew, simply enjoying his newfound freedom from his family. He doesn’t even remember the name of the captain who long since died that night. In truth, it was the most horrific night in all of Minho’s years. Not even his deep love could erase the memories of his friends and crew slowly, one after another drowning. 

He can still feel the sharp pains of rain as it fell in sheets around their ship after getting caught in a storm. The shouts of the quartermaster were lost over the roar of the waves and cracks of thunder as the crew scrambled to keep the boat together. It was a terrible night from the start, Minho remembers, that only turned into a nightmare later. He remembers like someone had snapped their fingers when all the surrounding sounds went mute. 

The rain sounded less real and more like static behind a wall. The thunder suddenly no longer crashed loudly but with a faint  _ bum bum _ similar to a heartbeat. Orders that were being shouted, already difficult to hear, were now nothing but a faint whisper in the wind. He remembers the confusion and unease swirling in his chest as that happened, his head snapping up to look around at the rest of his crew. 

They all wore the same face of confusion, looking around in the same way he was. Some stopped what they were doing entirely to grab at their ears, hoping to find cotton or anything that could have been plugging their ears. Of course, they found nothing. Maybe if they had tried instead to stuff their ears, their lives would have been saved. 

As the crew continued to look around, lost in confusion, now abandoning their jobs almost entirely, a faint shriek broke them out of their haze. One sailor, Minho could not remember his name, had crouched down low on the deck and started clawing at his ears. His nails dug into his head, trying desperately to block a sound only he could hear. Even the screams of that sailor seemed distant, though. Then, as if nothing had happened, he stopped. 

The sailor that was once screaming and clawing at his head stood up slowly, calmly, with his eyes glazed over and walked to the side of the ship. With actions that Minho could only describe as fluid and sure, Minho watched as the man jumped over into the thrashing water of the storm. Abruptly, shouting broke out, the crew panicking at the sight of this, trying to make their way there to find the lost sailor. 

Minho too rushed forward to the side of the ship, peering down in the black sea, hoping to find him. The sight over in the water was peculiar but one that Minho has now grown accustomed to. The sailor who had jumped off was swimming out into the ocean, towards a figure bobbing gently in the sea, beckoning the sailor forward. The figure was too far to see except for the flash of silver from the eyes. 

The crew and Minho watched in horror as their friend approached the bobbing person in the ocean, almost like he was in a trance and could go nowhere but the person in the water. They watched as he reached the figure who reached an arm out of the water and stroked the sailor’s cheek, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. The sailor nodded lazily to whatever the figure said and placed his hands on the figure’s shoulders, holding on tight. With a smile, the figure looked up at the watching crew and waved at them, inviting them to join.

Minho felt a chill run down his spine at the scene, his entire focus on the figure lost in the sea's dark. It was then that Minho noticed the figure’s mouth was moving, forming words in a steady unusual rhythm, but no sound came out. At least, none that Minho could hear. The figure then dropped their hand back into the sea, wrapping themselves around the sailor and squeezing. At first, it had looked like a hug between two friends, and then it turned. The figure did not stop squeezing even when the sailor squirmed in their grasp trying to escape. 

The figure moved their head to whisper in the sailor’s ear again, and Minho watched in a mix of curiosity and fear as the sailor stopped his struggle. A sickening pop sounded then, the sound strikingly loud against the muted sounds Minho had gotten used to. He saw when the sailor died, his body going limp in the figure's embrace, who stroked his cheek again. Silently, the siren placed a kiss on the same cheek before moving underwater, taking the limp body of the sailor with them. 

All the breath from Minho’s lungs was taken as he watched. It was like a punch to the stomach to see something so horrific. His body shook as a familiar shriek rang out on the deck, another sailor falling to the ground, clawing at his ears. Then another scream rang out, the sailor next to him following suit as the other two had. Nausea stirred in Minho as he watched, frozen when the two stopped their screams, and with the same eerie calmness, the first one had jumped over the ship. 

He watched as the two of them swam out into the ocean-going in opposite directions towards two figures now in the ocean, one with gold flashing eyes and another whose eyes flashed sapphire blue. He watched as the gold-eyed figure swam in slow circles around their catch before placing their hands on the sailor’s shoulder and pushing them under. The blue-eyed one smiled when their catch approached and cupped the sailor’s cheek with their hands, slowly dragging their fingernails down the cheeks. Neither of the sailors protested, letting the figure have their way with them in peace. 

Five more people had fallen in screams and three others had jumped off the ship, including the quartermaster, each of them swimming towards a figure in the ocean with glowing eyes. Minho’s body convulsed as he looked helplessly at the scene of his crew swimming toward their deaths, charmed but an unknown voice. It was then a familiar flash of silver caught his eyes, the first figure was back. 

When Minho looked into the silver eyes, his breath caught in his throat, different from how it had before. At first, it was from horror, now it was because of the beauty from the figure swimming directly below him. The figure which he could now see clear as day was gorgeous. His hair was a soft white that laid in pretty curls around his head, surprising since it was soaked. He had lovely features on his face and he was entirely inhuman. Black scales lined the side of his face and sharp pointed teeth made for tearing was seen when the siren smiled sweetly at him. 

He watched entranced at the siren, opened his mouth, and sang. It was at first a coarse shrieking sound that made Minho flinch and grab his ears, hoping to block it out. As the singing continued, it turned into something akin to a lullaby. The horrible guttural screaming turned into a soft voice that soothed Minho’s ears and captured his heart and soul. A sense of calm came over him, he had no reason to be afraid.

The singing continued, soft and gentle in his ears, caressing his being gently filling him to the brim with a feeling he could not explain. It was hot and sweet and wonderful. So wonderful, he wanted to be near the owner of the voice. He shook his head, no; he needed to be at the side of the singer. He had to give the singer everything he could for blessing him in this way. So with determination, he leaped off the side of the ship, right into the arms of the singer. 

His arms were warm. Warm and strong, Minho remembers, as the siren smiled at him, drawing them close together. The siren smiled at him and stroked his cheek softly with gentle hands. “You are quite pretty,” a soft voice said in his ear as the siren continued to hold him. Minho could only hum in agreement, too embarrassed to speak. His voice was nothing compared to the angel in front of him. “I am almost sad to see you go, your heart beats strong and beautiful, I am so glad you have given me the chance to hear it, little sailor.” 

As the siren spoke to him Minho melted in his arms. His voice was so gentle it hurt Minho’s heart. In the back of his mind, he could hear a faint voice reminding him of the danger, of the person he had just watched this same man kill, but he pushed it to the side. The surrounding water swirled gently as Minho moved one of his shivering hands up to touch the siren’s face. The siren leaned into his touch, smiling at him again, and Minho thought he would cry. He was so pretty. 

A hissing sound came from the side of them, but it sounded faint. “Hurry,” it hissed towards the two who still held each other, “the rest are dead, finish this one and let’s leave.” Minho could hear the siren who was holding him hum in agreement. He could feel the vibrations against him too, which made him shiver slightly. 

“What is your name, little sailor?” His siren asked him softly, his hand still stroking Minho’s cheek. Minho shivered again as he spoke, his voice sending pleasure through him, a warmth Minho would crave constantly from then forward. 

“Minho,” he had said, his lips and teeth chattering, which he later found out was because of the freezing water of the ocean. The siren hummed again, tilting his head to the side like he was soaking up the sound of Minho’s voice. 

“Pretty,” he whispered out again. “I like your heart, Minho.” the siren said, moving the hand that had been stroking his cheek to his chest, where his heartbeat in his chest. “I think I’d like to have it someday.” 

As he spoke Minho felt fire in his bones and body. Every touch felt like fire and he craved more. “I could give you it,” he whispered faintly. 

The siren smiled at him brightly and squeezed him gently. “Maybe you could, but not tonight. You do not love me yet.” Minho frowned at his words. Of course, he loved him, he could feel it in every muscle of his body, how much he loved him. He would give him everything if he could. 

The siren leaned up and kissed Minho on his forehead. The kiss felt like lava being poured over the shivering sailor and dripping down his body. “If you are true, pretty sailor, you will find me again, and then I will take your heart.” 

With a last touch to Minho’s cheek, the silver-eyed siren left Minho there. At first, Minho had desperately tried to swim after him he didn’t want the siren to leave. His heart ached and screamed for him to return. But as time passed, the illusion and charm slowly wore off. The cold from sitting in the ocean had snuck back into his bones, leaving him numb and stiff. Everything hurt then. 

Minho had climbed half-dead onto the ship he had watched his entire crew jump from and laid there in the rain. His mind was still full of singing, though, of lava-filled kisses that broke the cold and sweet words. Sweet words that filled him and then vanished. With a choked sob he cried on the deck of that ship, all alone in the middle of the sea. 

That sweet voice that could have killed him brought him where he is now. It was when he heard that same sweet voice now in front of him currently that he found himself ripped from his memories. He shook his head, clearing it, and looked back out across the ocean, smiling brightly as he saw silver eyes and white hair out in front of him. Behind his lovers were gold and blue eyes, all three of them smiling at him. 

The captain bowed deeply in their direction, “it’s good to see you again, my love” he spoke out to the sea. He knew the siren could hear him even at the distance, especially with the way his lover’s eyes lit up the silver flashing brightly against the night. 

“You as well, my pretty sailor,” the siren said, the same sweet voice carrying out across the waves and filling Minho with the same heat of that night. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this chapter today in 3 hours? Yes. Yes, I did. Thank you to the person who commented 2 days ago you gave me that burst I needed to actually continue this for at least this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I was told to try posting one of my wips and if it does well hopefully itll inspire me to finish it so here we go! I have like half a chapter 2 but idk if Ill post it we shall see ig


End file.
